RENEGADE
by SymphonyDiva
Summary: "Oh, so you didn't know that I'm in love with an unhinged, sadistic, sociopath? Someone who doesn't know the meaning of 'sharing is caring?"Kol/OC
1. Founders Day

**HEEY SOO THIS STORY HAS BEEN BETA'D BY THE AWESOMENESS OF** badwolf2603 **SO THIS STORY FLOWS MUCH BETTER THAN THE FIRST TIME.**

**ALSO BEAR WITH I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING "ANOTHER SALVATORE SISTER STORY AND IT'S STARTING FROM THE BEGINNING" THIS STORY BEGINS ON EPISODE 1X22 FOUNDERS DAY SO I CAN INTRODUCE THE CHARACTER. TRUST SHE IS NOT MARY SUE SO I HOPE YOU LIKE HER AND ANY OTHER OC I THROW IN. **

**REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME **

**-ENJOY-**

The floats are parading for Mystic Falls Founder's Day as Carol Lockwood commentates. "Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" The marching band and the cheerleader's parade, everyone applauds and scream.

"Why did we come here you know I hate parades Emi," a dark skinned woman wearing a white crop top under a denim jacket with a pale pink skirt and gold wedges said leaning against a building watching the floats go. "Too many people too many things that can go unnoticed"

"Excuse me, for thinking you needed a little fresh air Ava" a pale woman wearing a plum shirt under a white button down and faded jeans with some wedges, says from beside her "besides this isn't that bad"

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek." Says Carol as the float arrives in the street. A couple of guys wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." The women looked at each other with raised eyebrows then turned back to the parade as Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they smile and wave to the crowd.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?" Bonnie is in the crowd. She smiles and waves at Elena. Elena smiles and waves back to Bonnie. Damon walks in front of Bonnie and stops, smiles and waves to Elena. She rolls her eyes and looks away. She looks at Stefan who gives her a reassuring squeeze. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie.

The girls giggle at the two Salvatore's "that was so wrong" the woman says shaking her head. "I'm going to get me a candy apple" she said pushing off the wall and walking away.

* * *

As soon as the parade was over Emi walked around looking for her friend "Where are you Ava" she mumbles while texting her friend. "this is ridiculous" she says stopping in the square calling Ava "Ava where are you If you went to shag some guy I'm so taking away your shopping privileges" she hangs up and tries to focus in on Ava's voice but catches the voice of the older Salvatore.

Jeremy is walking, Damon walks behind him. Damon mocking Jeremy "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

Jeremy responds with "You're a dick!" Emi chuckles shaking her head

Damon obviously doesn't like the sass "You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on," he grabs Jeremy's arm "don't talk to your sister that way either."

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?" Jeremy asks Emi quirks an eyebrow and looks over at the two.

"Cut her some slack."

"She erased my memories" Jeremy argues

"No, I did! She was protecting you"

"It wasn't her call to make."He tries to leave but Damon holds his arm

Jeremy growls "Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out."

Stefan arrives and intervenes "Let him go." Damon releases him. Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy "are you alright?"

Jeremy nods "Yeah."

Stefan looking at Damon says "What my brother is trying to say is," he looks back at Jeremy "don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't."

Jeremy looks at Stefan then Damon and says "You shouldn't have made me forget..." then he leaves

Damon "Good cop, bad cop, I like it."

"What are you doing?"

"He's being a punk."

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!"

"Oh, there's only one "do gooder" role available. My bad, I'm sorry" he laughs

Stefan rolls his eyes "Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons."

Damon rolls his eyes, "You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!"

Stefan breaks it down for him "Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it." He looks at him and leaves

"Damn this is pathetic" Emi says blocking the two out and continues looking for her friend when it becomes night she heads back to the square seeing a bunch of people in the front of the stage Mrs. Lockwood gets to the microphone "we have a special treat tonight before the fireworks show the Mystic Ensemble would like to sing a lullaby handed down through the Salvatore it has made an appearance in the animated movie Anastasia. So enjoy" she walks off stage. The choir stands and a girl comes to the front and begins to sing Emilia joins in silently in Italian.

Damon spots Alaric near the crowd "Rick!"

"Yeah?"

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires; I think we might need a stake or two."

"Yeah, got it."

Alaric leaves, and Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He goes toward them and takes Elena's hand

Elena rolls her eyes as he smirks down at her "What are you doing?"

"Saving your…." He pauses upon hear a faint singing of the familiar lullaby "do hear that"

"Hear what" Elena asks looking towards Stefan who has the same puzzled expression on his face.

_"Sembra come un attimo dei cavalli s'impennano torna quella melodia che il tempo portò via…"_

"Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm figures dancing gracefully across my memory"

_"Sembra come un attimo dei cavalli s'impennano sento quella melodia, nella memoria mia…"_

"Far away long ago glowing, dim as an ember things my heart used to know things it yearns to remember" Damon shakes his head remembering what he came over to do "Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target." He looks to Stefan "Get her out of here, now!" as Damon starts to leave Stefan speaks "Wait, where are you going?"

Damon shouts over his shoulder "That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." Then leaves

In the crowd Emi's phone rings as the mayor gets up to speak she answers it "where the hell are you" she growled into the phone making her way out of the crowd

_**"Emi thank Jesus,"**_ Ava answers in a rushed tone _**"you need to leave the square right now"**_

"What why" she asked confused

_**"Short answer John Gilbert and the council"**_

"shit I'm…" she's interrupted by this piercing pain in her head she screams dropping to the ground holding her head a deputy comes from the side injects her with vervain until she goes limp, leaving her phone on the ground.

_**"Emi! Emi!"** _Ava screams from the phone panicked

* * *

Emi's eyes open slowly she is staring at a lot of flames "damn" she groans turning on her side with the little strength she has noticing the piece of wood falling towards her she closes her eyes bracing for the impact but nothing came. Opening them she looks up into the light blue eyes of the eldest Salvatore.

"Damon" she says confused

"Emi" he says with the same confusion and a hint of anger. Pushing the flaming 2x4 of his back he grabs her arm "we need to get out of here" he wraps her arm around his neck and wraps his around her waist slowly making his way to the flaming staircase only for the flames to rise making him stumble back dropping the girl. Suddenly, the flames diminish and Stefan goes appears in front of Damon "Damon! Come on, hurry!"

He goes to pick Damon up but he shakes his head trying to lift the small girl. Stefan lifts her grabs Damon's arm and blurs out of the building to Elena.

"Oh my god!" she rushes to them and notices the girl "who's this" she asks gesturing to the girl in Stefan's arms.

The brothers look at each other then at Elena "She's our sister" Stefan says looking down at his unconscious sibling.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING**

** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **


	2. The Return

**HEY GUYS,**

**FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY AWESOME BETA badwolf2603 FOR MAKING THIS STORY FLOW BETTER THAN BEFORE**

** WhisperedxNothingsx, OrEoPoPcOrN, AND Bloody illusion FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY AND zaja, federica01, WhisperedxNothingsx, OrEoPoPcOrN, BritishBeauty x, AND Bloody illusion FOR PUTTING THIS STORY IN YOUR STORY ALERTS**

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS IS ACTUALLY IN TWO PARTS BECAUSE IT WAS SO LONG.**

**R&R**

**_1864_**

_A deafening scream woke her up. Emilia ran downstairs and found her brother Stefan draining their father of blood. "Stefan" she said in a hushed tone. His head snapped up and he looked at her, with his eyes black and his mouth smeared in blood. Emilia looked at her big brother with terror in her eyes. It did not go unnoticed. Stefan felt like a monster._

_He stood up and murmured "Emi". He didn't even sound like her brother anymore._

_"What… What have you done?" she gasped. She stared at her father's lifeless body on the floor. "Father…you...you killed him"_

_She wanted Damon. She felt safe with him. "Where's Damon?" she said. "I want to see Damon!"_

_"Emi, it had to be done." Stefan tried to explain. He was standing just a few inches away from her, and she backed up to the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to be his next victim._

_"Emilia, I'm not going to hurt you." He said in the softest tone he could muster. "You have to trust me right now."_

_"I know you're scared" he said. She nodded, feeling her tears slide down her face "we can't stay here" Stefan said. "Please, run upstairs and pack all you can in five minutes."_

_"Stefan, I..." Emi started._

_Stefan interrupted her "do not fight me on this, it's not safe here….." he stopped talking at the sound of the door slamming open._

_"Step away from her Stefan!" Isaiah Lockwood said, aiming his gun at Stefan._

_"It's not what you thi..." Stefan said. Before he could finish, a gun shot rang throughout the house, followed by Emi's screaming. Stefan lay on the floor unmoving._

_"Stefan!" Emilia screamed, reaching for her brother. She was dragged outside the house by Isaiah._

_"My brother!" she sobbed as he tugged her along. Inside the house Stefan stood holding his now closed wound. With an angry growl he ran out of the house after Isaiah and his little sister._

_"Release me Isaiah!" _

_"Shut up" he growled, continuing to pull her into the woods._

_"You killed my brother! You bastard, let me go!" she yelled, trying to get out of his grip. She brought his hand to her mouth and bit him. He threw her to the ground with so much force that she scraped her hand. _

_"Stupid little girl" he growled, looking at her on the ground. Isaiah was supposed to marry this girl when she turned eighteen. He wanted to have a family with her and grow old but had he known she was this troublesome he would've went for one of the Fells. _

_"Your brothers died as soon as they entered Katherine's bed" he scoffed, angrily kicking her as she tried to get back up. "For all I know, you might be just like them" he paused, thinking about what he said. He looked back at her nightgown tattered dirtied by nature, her tear-streaked face twisted in anger and her golden eyes shining brightly with fear. He aimed his weapon at her._

_"What are you doing" she asked, her eyes widening with fear._

_"You could be in transition," he said. Emi picked herself off the ground and backed away from him._

_"Isaiah listen to me, don't you think if I was in transition I would've tried to kill you by now?"_

_"You're just waiting for the perfect opportunity!" he put his finger on the trigger "but I'm not going to let you get it" and then he fired._

Emi shoots upward in bed. This is why she hated coming to Mystic Falls. It brought up old memories that she would rather forget. Looking around, she sees the window. Walking over and looking out into the night, she guessed she hadn't been out for long. All she remembers is Damon whispering her name.

How the hell was she supposed to get out of this now? Using her enhanced hearing she focuses in on both of her older brother's voices and …Elena?

"So, the girl upstairs is the sixteen year old in this picture?" Elena asked.

"She used to be" Damon said sipping his drink.

"She must've been turned a few years after us" Stefan said, looking at his brother.

"I was turned in 1869" Emi announces, surprising everyone in the room. "I'm 21". She looks over to the doppelganger. "You must be Elena." She says coming down to stand in front of the three people.

"I'm Emilia Salvatore, but you can call me Emi or Lia." She says to Elena.

"How are you a vampire Emi" Damon asked, making Emi roll her eyes.

"Pretty much the usual way Damon"

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Emi, but your sudden appearance makes me question why you are here" Damon asked.

"You weren't even supposed to know I was in town" she says with a scowl, "I'm here on business searching for something that has been lost for quite a while"

"What are you looking for?" Stefan and Damon ask simultaneously.

"Nuh uh" she says, shaking her head "that's none of your business". Elena's phone started to ring she walked out of the room to answer it.

Emi makes sure Elena had gone and turns to the boys. She says "have you two idiots learned nothing from the last time?". Her brothers both looked confused. She shook her head searching her pockets. "Where's my phone?" Emi asks. Damon shrugs.

"You didn't have one on you when we brought you here" Stefan's states.

"Shit, I must've dropped it when that bastard shot me with vervain." She huffed, looking at Stefan "can I see your phone Stefan? I need to call someone to pick me up." Stefan begins handing her his phone but Damon snatches it.

"Don't give her anything until we find out why she's here."

"Are you serious?" she asks, shooting Damon a glare. "Oh my god".

He glares back at the smaller being "Explain why you are back in Mystic Falls all of a sudden, when you are supposed to be dead"

"I am dead" she says with a shrug.

"You know what I mean Emi" Damon says, growing irritated. She throws her head back and groans as Elena enters the room.

"I'm heading home" Elena announces. Stefan walked her out of the room, and then Damon's phone starts to ring.

He answers it, and listens for a few seconds. He replies simply with "I'm on my way". Then he hung up. He grabs Emi's arm, dragging her along, much to her displeasure.

"Where are we going?" Emi whined as he opened the door to his car for her to get in.

"The hospital" he answered.

"I don't want to go to the hospital; it smells like bad blood and bleach"

Damon rolls his eyes and pushes her inside the car. He walks around and gets into the driver seat. "Tough, because I'm not leaving you alone" he says.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and tense. Once they get there Damon rushes inside, while Emi takes her time getting out of the car. When she finds Damon he's comforting the sheriff of the town.

"It's okay. It's okay." Damon says, as he hugs her. Emi stays at a distance, not wanting to intrude. She hears a familiar voice down the hall. Heading in that direction, she spots Elena talking to a short, dark skinned girl who looked exactly like Emily Bennett. 'Must be a descendant' Emi thought to herself.

"Bonnie, How's Caroline?" Elena asked, worry etched in her voice.

"She's weak. They…They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie answers, visibly upset.

"What?" Elena cries. Bonnie embraces Elena. Damon comes up behind Emi and peers over at them.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena says to Bonnie, desperate. This intrigues Emi and she thinks 'ah, so she's a witch'.

Damon walked over to the girls interrupting their conversation. "She doesn't know how, do you?"

"No, I don't." Bonnie says rolling her eyes.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." This time Emi is the one to roll her eyes. Blocking out the conversation, Emi walks to the nurses' station where a middle aged brunette woman sits, filling out paper work.

"Excuse me" Emi says politely, getting the woman's attention "Hi…"she pauses, looking down at the woman's nametag. "Katie, do you mind if I borrow your phone please?"

"I'm not supposed to let visitors use the phone" she explains in a sweet tone. "Sorry," she adds, going back to her paper work. Emi drops her head in frustration and then looks back up. "Katie" she says softly, gaining the woman's attention again. Her brown eyes meet Emi's amber ones. Emi begins to compel her. "You will give me the phone, and when I'm done, you won't even remember me using it. Also, you will get me a soda from the drink machine. Sprite." she says, handing the girl a dollar. Katie leaves to fetch the soda while Emi dials Ava's number.

_**"Hello?"**_ Ava answers.

"Ava! Thank God, where are you?" Emi asks, relief washing over her.

_**"Where am I? Where the hell are you?! I walked all over this dingy town looking for you!"** _Ava says, both angry and relieved.

"I'm at the hospital" she answered, earning a laugh from her friend.

_**"What, did you get sick from all the parade food?"** _Ava asked sarcastically.

"Very funny. I was captured and thrown into a basement...with my brother" this earned her another laugh from Ava "you know you aren't being a very good friend"

_**"I never said I was"**_ Ava retorted with a chuckle _**"do you want me to come pick you up?"**_

"Yes please! Can you bring me a change of clothes as well? I still smell like smoke" she said, pinching her now dingy white shirt.

_**"Sure…oh I couldn't find anything by the way Emi. I guess that means we're leaving as soon as I pick you up"**_ she says. Emi can hear the sound of keys in the background. She was about to answer when the conversation behind her intrigues her.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." A woman says to Elena.

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

Emi glances at Damon and sees a look of annoyance on his face.

Damon groans "Ladies, enough." he looks at both Jenna and Elena and walks away.

"We can't leave just yet." Emi finally replies to Ava. She tells her the directions then hangs up. Katie, the receptionist came back and placed the soda in front of her. Emi grabbed it and walked away, grabbing Damon's arm.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks.

"Stay here" Damon replies, brushing past her. Elena is left on her own.

Emi sighs. Looking around she sees an older woman, talking to the sheriff and a doctor. Damon shakes Emi off and goes back to Elena, feeling guilty for leaving her. Emi could tell something was up with those two.

Emi walks further down the hall and takes a seat next to a semi-buff guy with long legs and a head of brown hair. his hand was poorly wrapped in bandages and she she smell the fresh blood that seeped through. He looked pained, staring off into space.

"Hi" she says, bringing him out of his daze. He looks at Emi with the prettiest blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Hi" he says in return. He then returns to looking at empty space.

"Are you okay?" Emi asks. He looks back over at Emi and then down to his hand.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine."

"Want a soda?" she asks, offering him her sprite. Giving her a small smile he shakes his head and goes back to silence.

"Emi!" a voice calls. Emi's head snaps in the direction of the familiar voice. Ava walks in her direction quickly, wearing a black tee, pants, and sneakers; her hair pulled into a low ponytail. She tosses a small bag to the pale girl.

"Yay!" Emi exclaims. She looks through the bag as they walk towards the exit.

"What's going on? you said you don't think we should leave." Ava asks.

"Not yet"

"Why?"

"I think I found a clue to what we've been looking for." she pulls out her cellular device which was fully charged thanks to Ava. "Nice, you charged my baby." she said, making Ava roll her eyes. "Come on, we're going to visit an old friend."

* * *

The girls make their way to a house near the Mystic Falls cemetery. Ava gives a few hard knocks on the door. After a few minutes it swung open, revealing an angry looking short man, who was wearing a dirty white vest and jogging pants.

"Garrett" Emi says, with a smile. Garrett slams the door in her face, making Ava chuckle "that little..." Emi starts.

"I don't think he likes you" Ava says. Emi rolls her eyes and bangs on the door again.

"Go away you she-devil!" Garrett yelled from inside.

"Oh yeah he definetly doesn't like you"

"Garrett, open the door before I open it myself!" Emi shouts.

"Go to hell!" he shouts. It sounds like he's gone into another room. Emi groans, rolling her neck.

"I hate dealing with humans" she says, before kicking in the door. Garrett comes running, to find his door demolished. Before he could even respond, Emi has him pinned against the wall. "I'm in a bad mood Garrett, so let's make this quick and easy. That way I won't have to rip out your spine" the threat makes Garrett's eyes go wide with fear. He nods and she releases him.

"Fine" he says, through gritted teeth as he slides to the floor.

"Where's Dante!" She asks him as he stands back up.

"On a mission for your boss"

"You say that like I'm getting paid" Emi drawls.

"Aren't you?" Ava asks.

"I wish" she sighs "well, it looks like you're my last resort." Emi says to Garrett. Digging into her pocket Emi pulls out a necklace and tosses it to him. "I need you to find Katherine" his face drains of all color.

"I see her" Garrett says, clutching onto the necklace. "She's here in Mystic Falls"

"Where exactly?" Emi asks, with her arms crossed. He gives a heavy sigh, handing her the necklace back.

"I don't know, but she's with another vamp. Everything else is all fuzzy" he says with a shrug.

"What does this other vamp look like?" Ava asks nonchalantly, playing on her phone.

"Um, well, he's tall, has pale skin and dark eyes"

"Okay, that describes just about the entire vampire race" Emi says sarcastically. Garrett just rolls his eyes.

"He's tall…"he starts, but Emi interrupts him.

"Yeah, we got that part"

"Emi" Ava warns.

"What, this is taking too long!" she whines. Garrett looks like he's about to say something, but then he looks at her strangely.

"What?" she says irritably.

"The guy I saw. He had a scowl on his face just like yours" Emi throws her hands up in defeat and storms out the house, with Ava following behind her.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**XOXO**


	3. The Return Pt2

**HEY THANKS TO delenawolves FOR THE REVIEW **

**HERE IS PART2 HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME**

**DON'T FORGET **

**R&R**

Emi enters the Salvatore house after Ava drops her off. She heads upstairs. She doesn't really care if anyone was home or not; she just wants to take a shower and change clothes. Maybe later she would go out for a bite to eat, seeing as she hasn't fed in a few days. The little tussle she had with Garrett being part of the reason for her hunger, that idiot knew how to get under her skin.

She jumps into the shower, letting the hot water loosen her tense muscles. Once she's done she dries off, leaving her hair damp so it would curl lightly. Re-entering her room she dresses in a gray t-shirt and black baggy pants. She pulls her hair to the side and starts braiding it. As she does, she hears Damon talking to someone downstairs.

"…I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity." He stops.

Emi's face scrunches up. 'I knew something was going on with them!' she thought. She finishes braiding and slips on her black flats, just as Damon speaks again "I just need the truth, just once."

"Stop. I already know your question and its answer." Elena pauses. "The truth is ... I've never loved you. It was always Stefan." There is a brief pause, and then a door closes. Placing all her things in a bag, Emi walks downstairs and sees Damon drinking with a hurt expression on his face.

This is an awkward situation. She heard what had just happened and she wants to comfort her big brother, but she also wants to get as far away as possible.

She looks at the front door and back at Damon again. Finally making a decision, she backs slowly towards the door, only to be grabbed around the waist and carried back to the sitting room by Damon.

"Put me down!" she growls. Damon complies, dropping her on the couch. "Dick" Emi mutters.

"Explain" he says, pouring himself another drink

"Well a dick or if you prefer penis is a…"

"Not that" he grimaced interrupting her "Why. Are. You. Here?" He says, looking into her eyes. Emi sighs, looking around.

"Why was Elena here?" she asks, watching as her brothers shoulders moved up and down as he silently laughs.

"That wasn't Elena, it was Katherine" he announces.

"Are you serious!" she shouts, her eyes wide. She starts pacing back and forth, running her hand through her hair. She stops, remembering something Garrett said _'…He had a scowl like yours'._

She looks over to Damon, seeing the aforementioned scowl present on his face.

"Damon, do you have my phone?" Emi asks.

He places her phone on the table and then begins to pour himself another glass of bourbon. Then, he changes his mind and just drinks straight from the bottle.

Emi sighs, looking at Damon carefully.

"…um Damon maybe you should slow down on the drinking"

He gives a dry laugh "maybe I should, but I'm not going to." he says, taking another swig from the bottle. Emi rolls her eyes. She knows the cause of his drinking. It's the girl he loved picking her other brother over him.

He heads towards the door. "Where are you going?!" she asks, as he staggers slightly.

"Out, little sister" he grabs his car keys and walks out. Emi picks up her phone and follows him.

"Damon, vampire or not you should not drink and drive!" she says, as he hops in the car and starts it up.

'I'm going to regret this' she thinks, and with a groan she gets in and buckles her seatbelt.

Damon pulls out and drives down the street. They end up in a nice little neighbourhood, and parks in front of a house. Damon gets out the car and heads towards the house.

"Who lives here?" Emi asks, getting out of the car and looking around.

"Elena" he answers simply.

"Well, I guess I'll wait out here then" she says, standing on the porch. Emi takes a seat on the steps. She takes out her phone and dials Ava's number.

**_"Yea"_** Ava answered on the other end.

"So I found Katherine." Emi said.

**_"What! Seriously? Is she with you?"_**

"No, but she was right under my nose"

**_"What?"_** Ava asked, irritated that they had gotten so close.

"Remember when Garrett said the other vampire had a scowl like mine? Yeah, he meant Damon" Emi explained.

**_"Well…"_**

"She left before I could get to her. I thought she was Elena" Emi said, rolling her eyes.

**_"…We are going to be in town a little longer than expected aren't we?"_** Ava asked.

"Yep, so shall we go apartment hunting tomorrow?" said Emi.

**_"Apartment hunting? You don't want to stay with your brothers and catch up?" _**Ava laughed.

"I'm so glad you're finding such enjoyment in my situation" Emi hissed sarcastically.

**_"Oh, come on. You really don't find it funny? I mean we weren't supposed to be in this town for more than a few hours. You weren't supposed to run into your brothers! "_**

"Yeah, this has gotten out of hand" Emi says with a laugh. Then she hears a heartbeat speed up, and Elena's voice. As she tries to listen in on the conversation taking place inside, she can vaguely hear Ava talking on the phone.

**_"Emi?"_** Ava calls out to her.

"Yeah, sorry... Um bring me a change of clothes when you come to pick me up okay?"

**_"Okay"_** Ava hangs up. Emi returns to listening in on Damon and Elena's conversation.

"Stop it! You're better than this, come on." Elena begs.

"That's where you're wrong, Elena, I'm not" Damon says.

Emi stands up, with a bad feeling gnawing at her gut.

"No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan." Elena says. Then Jeremy, Elena's brother, comes into the conversation. Emi has a very bad feeling but doesn't really know what to do. She hasn't been invited in.

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy asks.

"Nothing, Jeremy. It's okay, just go back to bed." She tells him.

"No, it's not okay, Elena. Did you know Jeremy wants to be a vampire?" Damon says.

Emi can hear a struggle going on, and she rushes to the door only to be pushed back.

"Damon" Emi shouts, worrying what her brother would do.

"No, Damon, stop it!" Elena yells. Emi can hear Jeremy choking, and realizes what her brother plans on doing. She tries to get in again, but she obviously can't.

"You want to shut out the pain?" Damon growls at Jeremy.

"Damon!" Emi screams. Her breathing speeds up as she bangs against the barrier. _'don't do it please don't do it'_ she thinks.

"It's the easiest thing in the world Jer, honestly. The part of you that cares, it just goes away. All you have to do is flip the switch, and snap!" Damon continues.

The sickening crack of Jeremy's neck breaking makes Emi's hands fly to her mouth, backing away from the door as Damon steps out.

"Damon, what did you do?" she asks in a whisper. Damon doesn't say anything, so she grabs his jacket and pushes him against the house "What. Did. You. Do?!" she asks him again meeting his eyes with a hard glare.

The mix of emotions on his face is clear to Emi. There was shock, fear, sadness, and so much anger. Anger towards himself, for killing one of the people the girl he loves holds dear. Emi's face softens at her brother's pain. Reaching into his pocket she takes the keys to the car. She leads him to the car and drives home in silence.

They enter the house and Damon throws his jacket onto a chair and pours himself a drink.

"Damon" Emi says softly, walking towards him. She jumps when he throws the glass into the fireplace. He mumbles something and sits on the couch. It's like he doesn't even know she's there. She sits beside him as he looks into the fireplace. She doesn't know what to say, she doesn't know how to comfort her own brother.

"I didn't mean to" Damon confesses. Emi looks at him with a sad expression.

"…I didn't" He starts again.

She pulled him into her arms, shushing him as he calmed down. "I know" she said running her hand through his hair soothingly "I know".

**HEY THANKS FOR READING**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**XOXO**


	4. Brave New World

**HEY THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME**

**THANKS TO **Bloody illusion, BritishBeauty x **FOR PUTTING THIS IS YOUR STORY ALERTS AND TO **Bloody illusion, Lilly72 **FOR ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES ****REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

**I FORGOT TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW A FEW THINGS FIRST THE OUTFITS DESCRIBED IN EACH CHAPTER AND THE FACECLAIMS ARE IN MY PROFILE. SECOND I NEVER PUT A DISCLAIMER SOOO...**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES IF I DID KOL WOULD BE ALIVE AND CAUSING ALL TYPES OF HELL**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU**

Ava and Emi sat in The Grill, looking over apartment brochures while Emi told her what happened last night.

"He snapped the kid's neck?!" Ava asked in surprise. Emi nodded, flipping through a brochure for a loft.

"Like it was a piece of raw spaghetti" she sighed, tossing the papers onto the table"We shouldn't have come here" whispered Emi.

"We had no choice" reassured Ava, seeing Emi's tension. "I went to Garrett again by the way. You'd be surprised at how cooperative he is when you aren't around" she chuckled.

"And what did the angry little man have to say?" Emi inquired.

"Something very interesting" she said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Emi.

Looking at the paper, Emi saw what looked like a badly drawn animal in a circle.

"It's a circle..." stated Emi looking closer at the drawing "and a horse?"

"He said beware of the full moon"

"The full moon?" Emi repeated, confused. She looked over the paper then it dawned on her "werewolves".

Ava nodded.

"Great" Emi muttered.

Looking around the restaurant, her eyes met a pair of striking blue ones. She looked behind her and then back at him, realizing the man with the eyes was staring at her. He must not have realized it; because when she raised an eyebrow in question he looked away hastily, going back to the conversation in his booth.

A smile crept on her face as she looked him over. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt that seemed a little snug on his toned body, and dark jeans. He was sitting with a group of young adults; none of them looked like they could be over twenty-five. The guy was definitely the best looking out the lot of them; he was hot, even for a human. As she looked him over she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity every time he glanced at her. He had a strong face, with slightly full lips that ended in a cute little smirk at the corners. A thin yet muscular build; a lovely shade of brown hair... he looked around 23.

Shaking her head, Emi stood. "I need a drink" she said. Emi headed in the direction of the bar, and as she sat down the bartender sniggered.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Are you kidding me?" she repeated mockingly.

"Don't start, sweetheart," he chuckled, leaning on the counter to look at her, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"That's a trick question right?" she laughed.

"You can't be over eighteen." He said glaring at the girl.

"But I am." She said showing him her I.D. He took it, checking if it was legit. When he was satisfied he handed it back to her.

"What do you want miss?" he asked politely.

"Just get me a beer," Emi smirked at him, as he left to get her the drink.

He was back in record time and passed Emi the beer, "five dollars." She handed him the bill before he went to go stand at the other side of the bar. She moaned as the cold alcohol ran down her throat.

"You can't be old enough to buy that," a male voice said, from beside her. She slowly turned and saw the guy who had been staring at her. She squinted her eyes, realizing where she had seen him from.

"You're the guy from the hospital!" she said.

"You're the soda chick" he replied, smirking sexily.

"That I am." she said. "Finally worked up the courage to talk to me then?" she laughed, before taking another gulp of beer.

"Yeah, I guess so," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck, which was adorable.

"David Hawthorne" he gave a charming smile, introducing himself. He held his hand out politely. Emi shook it with a smile.

"Emilia Salvatore"

"Salvatore? You're one of the founding families?"

"Yeah, I guess" Emi said indifferently.

"You didn't answer my question" he said.

"Huh?"

"When I said that you couldn't be old enough to buy that" he nodded towards the empty bottle in front of her.

"That isn't a question" she pointed out.

"Well I was asking your age..." he said.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to ask a woman her age?" she smirked "how old do you think I am?"

He grunted and looked her over. His eyes darted across her features, taking in the denim jacket she wore, and the black and white striped dress. Her hair was wavy and pulled into a high ponytail.

"You can't be over eighteen, maybe seventeen?"

She chuckled, "I'm 21 actually".

Emi glanced over at her table and she saw Ava talking with Damon.

'Crap!' she hissed in her head.

"Sorry, I have to go." She said to David. She stood up from the bar stool quickly, almost knocking it over.

"Will I see you again?" David called after her as she started to walk away from the bar.

"Maybe" she responded over her shoulder. As soon as she made it to the table she heard the last of Damon and Ava's conversation.

"It'll be a lot of fun" Damon finished with a smile, as he looked up at his sister.

"What will be a lot of fun?" Emi asked, looking at her brother suspiciously

"Apparently the high school is having a carnival tonight" Ava said, taking a sip of her drink "want to go?"

"No" Emi said firmly.

"Aw, come on sis! It'll be a fun way for us to catch up" Damon said sarcastically.

"Well since you put it that way… hell no" Emi retorted.

"Now Millie" Damon warned, making Emi roll her eyes at the nickname.

"Stefan and a lot of other high school kids are working hard to put this together. Now how would that look if we did not go and support him?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Emi's shoulders. She was about to shoot the idea down again, when Ava spoke up.

"I think we should go"

Emi cocked an eyebrow at the woman who had a knowing look on her face. "Emi, it could be fun"

"See, your hot friend agrees with me" Damon says, winking at Ava who smirks back at him.

"Fine" Emi says, rolling her eyes.

"Great" Damon kissed her temple "see you tonight" he said. Once he left, Emi took her seat in front her friend who was playing with her drink.

"Why do you really want to go to the carnival Ava? Last time I checked, you thought 'too many people, so too many things could go unnoticed'"

"That's exactly why I want to go" replied Ava, stirring her drink. "Tonight will be interesting, you'll see" she said, before smirking and taking another sip.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL**


	5. Brave New World pt 2

**THIS IS PART TWO OF BRAVE NEW WORLD**

**THE LAST CHAPTER WAS KIND OF LONG IN MY OPINION SO I CHOPPED IT UP**

**SO TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THE LAST CHAPTER SORRY FOR GETTING YOUR HOPES UP AND CRUSHING THEM. TO THOSE WHO ARE READING FOR THE FIRST TIME ENJOY AND REVIEW**

It was a warm night at the Mystic Falls Carnival. It was full of fair ground music, joyful screams from the faster rides and laughter from the games stalls. People were all over the place, kids running around and zapping each other with the fake Harry Potter light up wands. Some were running around with zombie masks, pretending to eat people. Parents were helping their children onto rides and others were playing games at the stalls, or eating in chairs.

"Oh my…this is really something" Ava said, looking around. A smile spread across her face. She felt nostalgic entering the carnival gates; the smell of fried foods and the number of sketchy people walking around.

"Okay so what first?" Ava tugged on the sleeves of her thin peach shirt that was paired with dark jeans, peach oxfords, and silver accessories. Her long dark hair was down and swayed as she walked.

"Let's try the games first" Emi said with a smile of her own. She couldn't help it, the excitement was contagious.

Three failed booth games and 2 corndogs later the girls were at the 'Dime Pitch' game. The object was to toss a coin onto a plate without the coin bouncing off. Ava paid her money and received her coins as Emi nibbled on some cotton candy "you know this game is rigged."

"Don't care" Ava responded, tossing the coin and watching it bounce off the board to the ground. "Oh, man!" she aimed her next coin. Emi shook her head, looking around to see if she can spot her brothers anywhere. Instead, someone she hadn't expected to see catches her eye. Jeremy Gilbert was by the popcorn stand smiling and laughing with his friends.

"Wait, I thought he was dead?" Ava asked from beside her friend.

"So did I!" Emi exclaimed.

Jeremy's eyes locked with Emi's until she was hit in the face with something soft. Grabbing a hold of the offending object, she glared at Ava. It was a medium sized Scooby doo her friend decided to whack her with. "So you finally won?" she asked, pushing the thing away from her.

"Yep!" Ava squealed holding the toy out in front of her "isn't he cute?!"

"How did you do it?"

"I covered the coin with spit before tossing it," she said with a shrug.

"That's so gross" Emi said in disgust as they continued walking through the fair.

Their next destination turned out to be a 'test your strength' game. The goal is to whack the base of the game with a mallet, causing a weight shoot up and ring a bell.

"We need to go sign the lease for the apartment tomorrow, and then I have to put a few warding spells around the area which means you will have to stay with your brothers for like a week" Ava explained.

"No!" Emi groaned.

"They have that doppelganger hanging around all the time. As well as Katherine!" Emi paused, looking down with a sad expression "things aren't the same between us"

"Of course things aren't the same, all of you have been dead for over a century" Ava explained "and they thought you were dead dead"

"I know, but before Katherine, before being turned, we used to be so close"

"Well maybe a week with them is just what you need" Ava said, throwing her arm over her friends shoulder. "Until then, how about I get you an ice cream cone?" she said walking backwards towards the food stall.

"Chocolate!" Emi called, as Ava disappeared into the crowd.

"I thought strawberry was your favourite flavour?" Stefan asked, surprising Emi with his sudden appearance.

"Things have changed over the years Stefan…"

**1864 (flashback)**

_"You're too slow, Stefan!" Emi yelled, as she hiked up her skirts and ran around the garden, heavy footfalls behind her. She was giggling heavily which was making it harder to keep pace, she could hear him laughing and getting closer._

_"Gotcha!" Stefan cried, as his arms circled her waist, pulling her to him._

_"No!" she squealed as he swung me round, "Put me down, Stefan!"_

_"Put you down?" Stefan repeated, "Are you sure that's what you want?"_

_"Yes!" she laughed, feeling dizzy from the constant spinning._

_"As you wish," he said setting her on her feet. As she took a step she went crashing down to the earth with a thud._

_"Emi? Are you okay?" Stefan asked, concerned. Her shoulders moved as if she were crying. Stefan knelt beside her, rolling her over. She had covered her face._

_"Emi I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said, removing her hands from her face and was met with a grinning girl who burst into hysterical fits of laughter. Stefan stood glaring down at the girl who continued to laugh. He made a move to step over her but she grabbed his ankles, making him tumble into the grass, making her laugh harder._

_"Payback," she giggled, sticking her tongue out at him while she sat up._

_Stefan laughed sitting up beside her. Emi closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun on her face._

_Stefan chuckled, "You need to get your head out of the clouds, Emi." He said pushing her playfully._

_"My head is not in the clouds," she said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest._

_He chuckled again, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Millie"_

_She gasped, slapping his arm playfully. "Don't call me that!"_

_"Why? Isn't that what your boyfriend calls you?" Stefan teased._

_"He is not my boyfriend!" she said with a pout and rosy cheeks._

_"Your face says differently" he mocked, pinching her cheeks. she went to hit him but he scrambled to his feet laughing._

_"Your face says you're stupid!" she fired back, standing up. He made a sad face, backing up "You better run!" he called. She smiled before their game of chase resumed._

**(End flashback)**

"I know they've changed" he paused. "Why didn't you contact us when you were turned?"

"Stef, let's not have this conversation right now okay" Emi sighed.

"Alright" he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was uncomfortable and Emi could tell.

"How about you win your little sister a stuffed animal?" she asked him, smiling, gesturing to the test your strength game.

"You want a stuffed animal?" he asked chuckling, "which one?" before she could answer, another voice spoke.

"Davey, can you win me a big bear?" a little girl asked her brother.

"Of course Katie" a male voice answered from behind Emi and Stefan. Emi looked back and saw that it was David Hawthorne from the grill.

"David?" she called.

"Emilia" he looked at her and smiled. Stefan cleared his throat, breaking the eye contact the two had.

"Oh, this is my brother…" she started

"Stefan" David finished before she could.

"You two know each other"? She asked, confused. Stefan had the same look of confusion.

"No. I went to a couple of games during football season" he explained "you were really good"

"Uh, thanks" Stefan said, who gave a nod.

"Well, Stefan this is David Hawthorne" Emi said. They shook hands.

"This is my little sister Katie" David said, gesturing to the little blonde girl who reached his hip. She looked no older than eight. She gave a big smile and wave then grabbed David's hand.

"Come on Davey, you have to win the big bear!" she said pulling him down slightly

"Um, sorry to break it to you but the big bear is mine" Emi teased with a smirk.

"Nuh uh! My big brother is going to win it for me" Katie said, sticking her tongue out.

"You aren't the only one with a big brother, sweetheart"

"My brother's bigger than yours" Katie said with a triumphant smirk. David had to be 6'7", while Stefan stood at 5'11".

"You got me there" Emi admitted.

"You both can have one" Stefan spoke up.

"Yeah there are more than enough …" David said, only to be interrupted by the two girls.

"I want that one!" they snapped simultaneously, pointing to a big panda hanging precariously from a rope. Both guys held up their hands in surrender, walking over to the game.

Stefan went first. He held back his enhanced strength and he whacked the target, barely going past the sixty marks. The vendor handed him a small panda. Handing it to his sister who pouted.

"You could've put in a little effort Stef" she murmured low enough for only him to hear. He chuckled.

David went next. It took him a couple of tries until he finally won the big panda. Katie jumped up and down as her brother handed her the giant bear, smirking at Emi. Katie walked off, pulling David along. He waved goodbye leaving Stefan and Emi on their own.

Ava walked up to the pair holding a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Here you go" she said, handing it to Emi.

She smiled at the guy standing before her, "Hi, you must be Stefan" she said holding out her hand which he shook "I'm Ava"

"Ah, the friend"

"She told you about me?" she asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"No, my brother did" Stefan answered.

"Ah, Damon" she said chuckling "he's… interesting"

"Yes, that would be him" both siblings smiled as they spoke simultaneously.

"Speaking of Damon, I should probably go find him" He said, looking at the two women "it was nice meeting you Ava" he smiled.

"Likewise" she said, returning the smile.

"Will I see you at the boarding house?" he asked Emi.

"Yeah, after I get a bite to eat" she winked, smirking as he shook his head and walked off.

"He seems nice…a little broody, but nice" Ava commented as they walked, heading in no particular direction.

"Yeah" she said, licking the ice cream "he's always been like that" she said smiling at all the memories of her brother.

"Oh look!" Ava squealed. Emi looked at what caught her friend's attention. They somehow ended up in the karaoke tent. There was a girl on the stage singing a rendition of Selena Gomez and the Scene "Naturally" and it was hilarious. The girl was very dramatic, singing to the crowd and they were cheering her on through the entire song. Once she was off stage, a guy grabbed the microphone.

"Wow that was definitely… something" he said. Everyone laughed. The man looked down at the card that he was holding "our next performance will be…"

Emi's nose twitched, as the most delightful scent tickled her nose. She looked around the tent, thinking maybe someone cut their finger on something, but the scent was stronger than that. She could feel her fangs itching to come out as she backed out into the open, searching for the source.

"Hey, you okay?" Ava asked, placing a hand on her shoulder looking at Emi's face. Ava saw the black veins protruding faintly around her eyes, her usual shining amber irises reduced to a dull brown. Her throat burned for the metallic liquid. "When was the last time you fed?" Ava whispered, shielding her from view.

Emi shook her head "I don't know, a week maybe" she sighed, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She pointed in a direction and began tracking. The scene they came upon was surprising. A dead guy was on a truck, bleeding heavily from the open wound on his neck. Stefan was taking a blonde girl away from the area as Elena stayed behind with a shocked and angry Bonnie.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie mumbled, as Damon arrived with a shovel in his hands.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." He looked at Elena.

"I thought you were calling the shots, no?" he looks at the body "It sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie glares at him, making Damon take his head between his hands and fall to the ground. She started a nearby hose and aimed it towards Damon, and ignited it like lighter fluid.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonne said.

"I didn't do this!" Damon shouted

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault" Elena said, trying to reason with Bonnie.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena!"

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena shouted. Bonnie began to direct the fire goes towards Damon.

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena screamed over Damon's screeches of pain. Emi rushed to her brother, taking off her jacket, trying to smother the flames that refuse to go out.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elena cried.

Damon was still burning so Ava decided to intervene, extinguishing the flames with a wave of her hand.

"Bonnie!" Ava said. She grabbed Bonnie's arm roughly, making her look at her with confusion.

"Stop acting like an angry child!" she growled at the younger girl.

"Why did you stop me?!" she asked angrily, trying to pry her arm from the woman's grip "who are you?"

"What do you think you will accomplish if you kill him?" Ava asked the girl. "If you weren't prepared to lose anyone when you entered this world you should have distanced yourself a long time ago" she finished, walking away from the girls and over to Damon and Emilia.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Elena asked, pulling the girl into a hug. "This isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." she looked at Damon and embraced Bonnie as they left.

"I think it's time we have a talk" Emi said, helping her brother to his feet

**HEY THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL**


	6. Bad Moon Rising

**Thanks for the reviews and subscribers and stuff! I love it.**

**I wanted to thank **delenawolves **personally for reviewing my chapters! **

**Thanks to **Snush, SweetSnow01, babynora1983,SafirLuna ,xxx, edwardlovinmom **for following and favoring.**

**Enjoy, Read and Review.**

After the carnival Emilia and Ava followed Damon back to the boarding house. Once they got back, Damon collapsed on the couch with a glass of bourbon, Emi leaned against a wall and Ava started looking around the room.

"What did you do to make a Bennett witch hate you so much?" Emi asked.

"Killing, maiming, compelling" Damon said, taking a swig of his drink. "Witches are judgy little things" he looked over at Ava who laughed at him.

"That we are" she agreed.

"So what's your story Ms Hunt?" he asked, looking Ava over as she scanned the books on the library shelf. "I'm guessing you're not from the Bennett line?"

She chuckled, shaking her head "Afraid not"

Damon smirked at Ava and the he looked over at his sister who was wearing a look he knew all too well. "when was the last time you fed?" He asked.

She gave a dry laugh "A few days" she answers with a shrug "no biggie"

"No biggie" he scoffs "you were at a carnival full of people and you didn't pick out one person to drain"

"Sweets" she said simply. Damon cocked an eyebrow waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"Sweets curve her cravings, but only for a few minutes" Ava explained, looking through a thick is why she always has something sweet in her hand" Damon nodded in sudden understanding. He headed towards the mini bar; mixing a drink into a glass that he then gave to Emi.

"We have blood bags in the basement"

"Eww! No" she cringed. "If it's not fresh and warm, it's not the same"

Damon gave her an incredulous look "Who'd you learn that from?"

"A psychopath" she mumbled. Ava nodded in agreement and gave Emi a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I'm heading back to the hotel" Ava announced. She waved goodbye to the siblings and left.

Emi took a seat on the couch. "Damon, are you okay?"

"I'm great" he said, fixing himself another drink.

"You're lying" she said, staring into his back "you're in love with your brother's girlfriend Damon!" his back tensed as she said those words.

"And I know when you want something you don't give up on it easily" She finished.

"Becoming a vamp has heightened your nosiness little sister" Damon sniped. "Speaking of… how did you become a vampire?" he asked, turning to face Emi properly.

"Like I said before, the usual way" she responded. She then changed the subject back to Elena "how long have you been in love with Elena?"

"When you say the usual way, what exactly do you mean?" Damon asked, dodging the question yet again. Emi sighed, seeing the smirk on his face.

"Was it when you found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb"

"Wh..." he paused, looking at Emi who held a smirk of her own "you knew she wasn't in the tomb!"

"I overheard her and George Lockwood talking back in 1864" she said, crossing her legs. "I didn't really catch the conversation, but from what I got, she was blackmailing him into helping her"

"You should've said something" he said.

She scoffed "I tried, Damon, but you two were so far up her ass that you didn't listen" she said with her own glare.

"She knew that I knew something and she threatened me"

"What?!" he exclaimed

"Yep, she caught me while I was sleeping. She said that if I said anything to anyone, she would kill everyone I ever come in contact with" Emi looking Damon over as he poured himself another drink. She wondered how her sweet older brother became so sinister. "Was there anyone else after Katherine?"

Damon stopped a moment to gather his thoughts, mull over his answer. Finally, he gives her a simple no.

Emi sighs inwardly. If her brother couldn't get over a psychotic, manipulative bitch that single-handedly ruined his entire family, chances were she'd never get over her own psychotic nightmare. Emi chuckled, shaking her head. Then her chuckle turned into a full on laugh. Damon stared at his hysterical sister.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" she says standing "I need to feed before I go off the hinges and attack the first human I see"

She grabbed Damon's keys and was heading for the door, ignoring Damon protests of driving his car when Stefan walked in.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out for a snack" she said, walking past him but stopped. "Oh, by the way, looks like I'm staying with you guys for a while. So heads up" She continued on her way towards Damon's car with a smirk.

The next morning, after a shower, Emi plaited her hair and changed into a Mickey and Minnie Mouse off the shoulder tee, Jane Norman Aztec print shorts, pink chucks and silver earrings. She bounded down the stairs.

"That is my youngest sister, Emilia," Damon introduced her with a smirk, making her notice the group of people in the living room "Emi, this is Alaric." He said gesturing to the guy on the couch.

"Nice to meet you," Alaric said grimly, with barely a nod in her direction.

"You too... Ric," she replied, smirking at Alaric who shifted on the seat. He was probably uncomfortable. As she looked him over, she giggled, walking into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge searching for whatever she could find. She really she didn't care. The poor little redhead she snacked on last night was satisfying enough. She closed the door, spotting some coffee. Emi fixed her a cup and made her way towards the talking group of people. Maybe they were talking about where Katherine was. She leaned on the wall and sipped her drink quietly.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked curiously.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's Day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son, Tyler " Damon explained .

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he got into a fight with a carnival worker" Stefan said, making Emi tense at the mention of Mason Lockwood.

**June 2002 (Flashback)**

_Emi walked into the bar wearing a grey jacket over a light blue dress, her spiked heels clicked across the floor as she walked up to the bar. She took the stool next to a couple of guys who were in an animated conversation. Her medium length hair was in tight curls framing her heart shaped face. She obviously didn't notice one of the guys had turned from his conversation and took to staring at her._

_He took a drink before he spoke_

_"Hello."_

_"Hello? She replied, turning her attention to her drink that had just arrived. It was one of those fruity things with both a fruit skewer and a paper umbrella. They sat in silence, Emi waiting to see if the conversation would go any further._

_She let out a heavy sigh "must you gawk?" She looked straight into his eyes without a trace of emotion._

_"Sorry." He chuckled averting his eyes and taking a swig of hid bee. But within a minute he found himself looking at her again._

_"What is it?" She demanded, "Why are you staring at me?"_

_"Again my apologies, I didn't mean to make you uneasy," he said twisting in his seat "it's just, well…."_

_"What?" She asked_

"_It's just, you remind me of something." He finished his drink in a single gulp and lifted his bottle to the bartender for another._

_"Something" Emi retorted sharply "Exactly what kind of thing do I remind you of?" Her attitude was of pure annoyance and anger at being thought of as a mere thing. It crossed her mind that maybe he knew what she was, but it was quickly tossed aside._

_He thought for a moment before answering, "The sun" He replied without raising his eyes from the fresh drink that had just been placed before him._

_"The sun?" She repeated raising an eyebrow "I remind you of the sun?"_

_He took a deep breath and another long sip from his drink._

_"Yea" He looked straight into her eyes._

_"The sun is the burning light of truth into the afterglow of possibilities" he took another sip from his drink. At least the look of anger had vanished from her face. Waiting to see her response, he looked back to her._

_She sat facing him, chuckling "Wow" She took a sip of her own drink._

_"You didn't like that?" he questioned with a smile_

_"It was better than what I heard on the way in here"_

_"let me guess" he laughed "it was along the lines of 'Hi, I've been undressing you with my eyes all night long, and think it's time to see if I'm right.'"_

_She let out a laugh too "that is the exact line I heard"_

_"That would be Christopher; he's not really smooth when it comes to women"_

_"Oh yeah. What about you, are you smooth?" Emi teased._

_"I do alright" he replied._

**(End Flashback)**

_'Mason' _his name echoed in Emi's head as they continued.

"It suggests some sort of supernatural entity." Stefan finished.

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is" Elena concluded.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke," Alaric replied, "I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"So, can we get access to it?" Damon asked. They all turned to look at Alaric and it was obvious he looked uncomfortable.

"Ric, we don't know what we're dealing with," Damon continued, "If this wolf thing is true, we have seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Junior, which means Bela Lugosi – meaning me – is totally screwed."

After Damon, Elena, and Alaric left for Duke, Stefan had phoned Bonnie and asked her to meet him at the Mystic Grill, leaving out the details about how he was going to ask Bonnie to do a spell for Caroline, fearing that she would be a no-show.

"I don't know how to make a daylight ring," Bonnie replied, after Stefan had made the request that Bonnie make one for Caroline. "Why don't you ask her witch friend to do it?" she said gesturing to Emi, who glared at the girl.

"Because she's busy" Emi replied in a snarky tone "besides, isn't this Caroline girl your friend?" she asked. Bonnie glared in return.

"Look, Emily made mine, she made Damon's too. The instructions must be in the grimoire," Stefan answered getting Bonnie's attention

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell," Bonnie retorted, and Emi dramatically rolled her eyes at the whining brat.

"For God's sake, just do the damn spell," she snapped at her and if looks could kill Emi would be dead…again.

"Bonnie," Stefan sighed, throwing his sister a warning look, "You know how to drop vampires with a single look... I think you can figure it out."

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan," Bonnie snapped.

"Are you serious?!" Emi cried at the girl "she's just been killed and turned into a supernatural creature she didn't even know existed! That does tend to mess you up…" Even though she had never met Caroline, she felt the need to stand up for her.

Bonnie scowled but Stefan was nodding. He didn't approve of Emi's approach, but what she said was true.

"Stefan," Bonnie sighed, "I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive," Stefan explained, "Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you; from Elena; from Matt... It'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie fired back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't, but if we don't do everything we can to help her, or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now," Stefan said. Defeat flashed across the witch's face and she sighed heavily.

"I don't know if I can trust her," Bonnie sighed, "Not with this."

"Then trust me," Stefan answered immediately.

Bonnie nodded her head, making Emi roll her eyes "could've just said yes from the start" she muttered as they stood up, leaving the grill.

At Caroline Forbes' house it had been pretty awkward at first. Mainly because Emi had never been invited in, and since Caroline was dead that meant she couldn't do anything. So Emi was once again left out on the steps like a bad dog.

She waited patiently while Stefan and Bonnie got the girl her daylight ring. As she waited, David ran past the house in nothing but jogging pants and a black tank. Emi smirked, taking off after him. she finally got in step with him. He smiled at her, pulling out his headphones breathing heavily "Emilia!"

"David" Emi smiled.

He looked behind him then back at her "are you stalking me?" he asked, his tone light

"I prefer to call it research" She joked. He chuckled, and turned off his music.

"How's that going for you?" he asked, looking into her eyes which stood out against her pale skin.

"Very well I must say" she smiled, noticing his pretty blue eyes locked onto her amber ones. "You okay?" she asked, bringing him out of his trance.

"Yeah, sorry" he said shaking his head "it's … your eyes are really beautiful"

"Thanks, they're just like my mom's"

"Nice" he chuckled "I'm glad I ran into you actually"

"Really?"

"Yeah, erm, would you like to have dinner sometime? If you aren't busy I mean…" he asked nervously.

Emi smiled, thinking how this 6 foot hot guy is nervous asking her out. She nodded, accepting his offer. They exchanged numbers and he then restarted his run. Emi headed back to Caroline's house. Once she reaches the steps she bumped into Bonnie who was coming down.

"Sorry" Emi said, not really paying attention to the serious look on the witches face.

"You killed someone!" Bonnie said harshly. Emi looked at the girl who wore a look of concentration.

"What are you…" she was interrupted, as she felt pressure at her mind.

It didn't hurt but it was really annoying. Realization hit her as she remembered Damon last night. At vampire speed she had the girl by her throat, breaking her concentration, making the pressure go away. From far away it would look like Emi was whispering a secret to her best friend. In reality she was close to killing Bonnie. "Your little mind tricks won't work on me Bennett" She growled venomously

"Let me go" Bonnie choked out, clawing at the brunette's hand that tightened around her throat.

"Try that again and you will regret it" she said, releasing her. Bonnie glared daggers at the girl before leaving.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	7. Bad Moon Rising Pt2

**HEY THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME**

**THANKS TO **fanfictionfanatic18 **FOR FOLLOWING ****APPRECIATE IT**

** THE OUTFITS DESCRIBED IN EACH CHAPTER AND THE FACECLAIMS ARE IN MY PROFILE. **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES IF I DID KOL WOULD BE ALIVE AND CAUSING ALL TYPES OF HELL**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU**

You killed someone!" Bonnie said harshly. Emi looked at the girl who wore a look of concentration.

"What are you…" she was interrupted, as she felt pressure at her mind. It didn't hurt but it was really annoying. Realization hit her as she remembered Damon last night. At vampire speed she had the girl by her throat, breaking her concentration, making the pressure go away. From far away it would look like Emi was whispering a secret to her best friend. In reality she was close to killing Bonnie. "Your little mind tricks won't work on me Bennett" She growled venomously

"Let me go" Bonnie choked out, clawing at the brunette's hand that tightened around her throat.

"Try that again and you will regret it" she said, releasing her. Bonnie glared daggers at the girl before leaving. Seconds after she left, Stefan and Caroline came out of the house. The blonde squealed as the sun beamed down on her.

"I assume it worked then?" Emi said, chuckling at the girl spinning around with her arms flailing. Stefan nodded yes. Caroline looked at her with an amused expression. She also looked slightly scared because Emi was new and a vampire.

"I'm Caroline" announced Caroline. Emi gave her a friendly nod.

"I'm Emilia, but you can call me Emi"

"So what are we doing today?" Caroline looked at the two expectantly.

"We're going hunting," Stefan announced, and a horrified expression flashes across Caroline's face.

"Don't worry, when Stefan says hunting he doesn't mean humans." Emi said with a chuckle, and then turned serious "He means you're going to chase cute little bunnies and rip their throats out."

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed, looking disgusted just at the thought.

"Just imagine the cute little rabbit Thumper from 'Bambi' when you're doing it"

"Emi!" Stefan snapped at his sister, who just smiled at him

"What did I say?" Stefan asked in a tired tone.

"Not to make Caroline feel uncomfortable" she recited, "my bad"

"So you guys really are brother and sister?" Caroline asked, looking between us.

"Yeah," she replied "I'm the youngest so I'm cuter, and way more bad-ass."

"Wait..." Caroline said, looking confused, "I thought you said she was twenty –one?" she said to Stefan.

"That's a long story that I don't want to get into" Emi answered "can we go have fun instead?"

"Now that, I am not disagreeing with," Caroline giggled slightly. "Tyler is having a party down by the swimming hole, we could go there?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" Stefan said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Oh come on Stef, she'll be filled up on bunny juice. She should be fine" Emi said as Caroline looked disgusted.

"Fine" he sighed, giving in.

"So, after you two go eat bunnies" Emi began, "We go party?" she started dancing a little. Caroline giggled as Stefan shook his head.

Before heading to the woods, Emi convinced Stefan to stop by a clothing store so she could pick up a swimsuit. Once she was done they headed to the woods

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked, still looking uncomfortable at the thought of tearing into defenseless animals

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it," Stefan explained.

"That's so gross" Emi murmured, wrinkling her nose.

"Really? Hunting rabbits is 'gross', but you'll hunt a human without hesitation?" Stefan snapped, giving Emi a disapproving look.

"Isn't killing cute animals the first step to becoming a serial killer?" Emi asked him quickly in a shocked voice. Caroline agreed with a slight smirk on her face, Stefan just shook his head at the girls.

"Well, you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire," Stefan replied in a joking tone "Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me."

"No, I am," Caroline replied, "Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swim hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out, okay?"

Caroline said all very quickly, Emi cocked an eyebrow 'someone's a little crazy' she thought. Emi looked at Stefan who was laughing.

"And now you're laughing at me," Caroline muttered.

"No, no, I'm not laughing," Stefan replied, even though he was obviously laughing through his words "It's just that..."

When Stefan trailed off, both Caroline and Emi exchanged looks before Caroline snapped, "What?"

"When someone becomes a vampire, their natural behavior gets sort of...amplified," Stefan elaborated but Caroline still looked confused.

"...What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"For example I," Emi explained, pointing to herself "was sarcastic, and spoke and acted impulsively. But I was also very loyal to those I cared about, and would protect them no matter what..."

"And I cared deeply for people, and how they felt," Stefan continued, "If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it. As a vampire all of that gets...magnified."

"So you're saying that now... I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack?" Caroline asked and Emi laughed at her description.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that but..." Stefan started.

"But yeah, you're crazy," Emi finished, but smiled to show her she was joking.

"Hey, listen, let's hunt okay?" Stefan said, throwing Emi a look. "And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole."

Caroline squealed "Really?"

"Yeah," Stefan smiled sincerely, "Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity, and I think that being around him is a good thing."

"So, Matt's your boyfriend" Emi asked the crazy blonde who nodded "…Is he hot?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh, he's-" Caroline went to describe his every feature, but Stefan cut her off.

"You two can do, whatever girls do, later," Stefan said, "But we're hunting now."

"Okay... bunnies," Caroline murmured to herself as the two walked away to begin their 'hunt'.

The three finally arrived at the 'swimming hole' and began unpacking the car. Then, Mason drove past in his 4x4. As he passed, he threw Stefan and Caroline a look of hatred but when his eyes landed on Emi it changed to a look so venomous it made the girl shift uncomfortably.

**November 2002 Florida (Flashback)**

_They ended up at his place. It was empty because his roommate was away for the weekend. Emi was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling and talking to Mason. She had gone there many other times when she needed an escape from the emptiness of her apartment._

_"So a dog took off with your dress?" he said, summing up her story._

_"Yep" she answered grumpily. Mason burst out laughing._

_"It isn't funny!" Emi exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "I was left in the hall wearing just my underwear, and the neighbour's twelve year old kid!" Mason laughed even harder._

_Mason calmed down enough to speak and said "I doubt he was complaining"_

_Emi slapped his chest as she sat up "I give some kid a wet dream and you find my embarrassment hilarious. Great." She goes to stand only to be pulled against him, her back to his chest._

_"I'm sorry that happened to you" he said with all the seriousness he could muster kissing the back her neck. But she could feel him shaking, holding in his laughter._

_"You have to admit it's really funny" she got out of his grip and left him on the floor laughing his ass off._

**(End flashback)**

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked Stefan, snapping Emi out of the flashback she was experiencing.

"What…my 'serious vampire look'?" Stefan asked, seemingly oblivious to the look that was plastered on his face 99.9% of the time.

"I mean it's different from your worried vampire look," Caroline elaborated in a teasing voice, "Neither of which strays too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look."

Emi let out a laugh and Stefan looked between the two, "I get it, okay. You think I'm uh….. You think I'm too serious."

"I mean, I wasn't gonna say it like that," Caroline retorted, mocking his earlier words.

"But yeah," Emi says to which Stefan smiled.

"There's Matt!" Caroline said, looking over at a tall, blonde, muscular guy with a cast on his arm. He was standing with a small, flirtatious dark-skinned girl, "With Aimee Bradley, great." Caroline took off towards her boyfriend with a determined stride.

"Why are you with Elena, when you can have someone like Caroline?" Emi asked Stefan, "she's hot, and not a whiny, manip..."

"Don't Emilia," Stefan warned with a sigh.

"Fine" she shrugged and looked towards the huge swimming hole, "I'm going to go and cool off." With that, Emi took off towards the edge of the swimming hole. She stood by the edge, ready to jump in.

"You can't go in dressed like that," an unfamiliar boy commented - on her shirt, shorts and shoes. She smirked, thinking he was pretty hot, with a buzz cut and toned upper body.

"you're right " she said, pulling her shirt over her head, kicking off her shoes and stepping out of her shorts leaving her in her multicolored boyshort bikini set. The boy whistled lowly then said, "That's much better." She shook her head before plunging into the cool water and emerged to see him and a few others staring at her. ' hope he's A positive' she thought, swimming backwards.

The sky turned dark way sooner than Emi expected. She was in the woods with the guy she met earlier. He told her his name, but she quickly forgot. He was a pretty decent kisser, and his blood was satisfying. Not her preferred type but it filled her up. Not wanting to cause any real trouble, she left this guy alive. Emi compelled him, healed him and sent him on his merry way.

Emi knew the full moon was nearing its apex. She started her venture out of the woods. According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, so she couldn't help but worry for the blonde and her brother.

Em walked around, listening closely to every sound so she wouldn't be caught by surprise. Then she heard an animalistic growling from behind. Closing her eyes, she cursed, turning around. She met the yellow eyes of a black/grey werewolf. She couldn't help but gulp audibly. The wolf growled menacingly, taking a step forward. Soon the two supernatural creatures were circling each other.

Emi looked for an opening so she could escape, but when she found one the wolf pounced, pushing her to the ground harshly. She attempted to get back up but she was only pushed down hard by paws. Then, the paws turned to hands. It was over, he was human again.

"Mason?" Emi asked in a whisper, looking at the dirt covered man. Mason decided to pick her up by the throat and slam her into a nearby tree. She groaned at the impact "I'm guessing you remember everything?" She asked, he growled in response, slamming her again "okay that's getting annoying"

**2003 New Years (Flashback)**

_Emi sat on the couch waiting for Mason to walk into his apartment. Earlier in the week she was over and she found an engagement ring in his nightstand. She was shocked at first. Then happy and giddy because he loved her enough to spend the rest of his life with her, that's when she became crestfallen remembering that she was a vampire and he was human. She remembered that he wanted to have a family and she couldn't give him that. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Mason come in until he spoke._

_"Hey Mia" he said with a smile. She looked at him and smiled in return. He gave her a peck on the cheek before heading to the kitchen. Once he returned with a beer in hand, he plopped down beside her, taking a sip. "You okay?" he asked, seeing the troubled look on her face._

_"We need to talk" she announced, twisting into a position so that she was looking at him._

_"Uh oh" he laughed "what did I do" he joked, sitting the beer on the end table. Emi straddled his waist, pulling her hair over her shoulder "if this is the punishment for whatever I did or didn't do I think it might become a habit" Mason grinned, placing his hands on her hips. She smiled down at him sadly._

_"What's wrong Mia?" he asked in a soft voice caressing her cheek._

_"What I'm about to do is… something I thought I would never have to do." She said, staring into his eyes. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears "but you deserve to get what you want."_

_"I don't understand?"_

_"I love you, and I don't deserve you" she kissed his forehead._

_"Emilia what's…" he started, trying to get up. But she held him in place and stared into his eyes and began compelling him to forget the past few months they had spent together. She shed a tear when she was done. She kissed his forehead again and left his apartment, having removed every trace of her existence from his life._

**(End Flashback)**

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled at her, his yellow eyes glowing menacingly.

"Taking a night time stroll" she answered sarcastically, causing him to tighten his grip "Fuck! That hurts Mason"

"You seduced me" another slam "you fed from me" another slam "you used me" he was about to slam her again but she grabbed his arm and broke it, making him stumble back in pain.

"If I remember correctly, you chased after me!" she said, glaring at him. "And as far as feeding from you goes, that was only a few times. I healed you right after so I don't see the problem" she said shrugging. He sent her a threatening growl to which she rolls her eyes "Look I'm a vampire, it's what I do. If you don't like go find a hydrant to piss on" she went to leave.

"You said you loved me" he whispered, making her stop "you said that I deserved better…that you didn't deserve me"

"you weren't supposed to remember that" she sighed, looking at him. "you started talking about our lives together, and how you wanted to have a big family . That's when I knew I had stayed with you too long."

"What? You didn't want that?"

She gave a dry laugh "No I couldn't have it" taking a deep breath she spoke "loving a human is the greatest weakness a vampire can have"

Mason looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"I was falling for you mason, really falling for you. I couldn't have that, not only was it weak but it was selfish"

There was a long pause before Emi's phone went off. She pulled it out, with 'Stefan calling' written across the screen. When she looked away from the screen Mason was gone. she sighed heavily, leaving the woods.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	8. Memory Lane

**HEY THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME**

**THANKS TO ** , gspratt10807, Lil Miss Sunshine14 **FOR PUTTING THIS IS YOUR STORY ALERTS AND TO **tablekorner, , gspratt10807, Lil Miss Sunshine14 **F****OR ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

**Thanks to My beta **badwolf2603** and my reviewers **Lil Miss Sunshine14, tablekorner, babynora1983, romanticolors 7

**TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THE OUTFITS DESCRIBED IN EACH CHAPTER AND THE FACECLAIMS ARE IN MY PROFILE. **

**DISCLAIMER_:_ **_I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES IF I DID KOL WOULD BE ALIVE AND CAUSING ALL TYPES OF HELL_

_HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU_

It's been a few days since the werewolf incident; Ava was done charming the apartment so Emi had finally moved in. The building was old, but she liked it—it had character. The brick walls, the chipped paint, and every dent on the steps of the staircase told a story. Even though the sun still as bright as ever, the dark colors inside the building made the place dim and cool. The apartment was spacious, with two bedrooms, a living room, a study, a full kitchen and a bathroom. It was also impeccably clean and well-kept, despite being old, with no visible damage anywhere. It came with a poolside view outside the window.

Emi is on her bed watching Caroline and Ava go through her walk-in closet. Within the past few days Emi had done quite a bit before she moved in. She had got a car, and became friends with Caroline. Her room was bright thanks to the lights and sunlight entering the door-sized window located in the corner of the room which was enclosed in a tan curtain that reached just above the ground. So each detail was unmistakable; the walls were covered in a cream backdrop with a series of dark brown and tan flowers woven intricately together. The lamps on either side of the bed stood at three-feet tall with the same color coverings and crystal beads that cast rainbow patterns whenever the light hit it. The king-sized canopy bed in the center of the room exuded an air of majesty and was draped in gold translucent hangings. The sheets were white with gold trim.

"Your closet is amazing" Caroline gushes, holding a pair of shoes "are these Stuart Weitzman shoes?!" she asks.

Emi looks at the shoes in the girl's hand. They were silver strap heels with blue tanzanite jewels and diamonds.

"Yeah I won them in a poker game" she says casually, with a smile. Emi remembers the look on her friends face when she showed a hand higher than his.

Caroline's speechless looking over all the shoes; She never in her wildest dreams had imagined she would be in the same room as these shoes let alone holding them.

"…This pair of shoes cost two million dollars at least!" Caroline exclaims.

"Really?" Emi says, cocking her head to the side "you want 'em?" when she says that, Caroline's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" Caroline asks, stunned "I couldn't"

"Take them, they're too big for me anyway," Emi says with a shrug. Caroline screams, jumping up and down excitedly. Emi shakes her head and Ava chuckles at the girl's excitement. Caroline sets the shoes down on the floor gently and removes her own shoes, wanting to try her new ones on.

"We should have a party" Ava says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Emi rolls her eyes in annoyance- she was fed up of parties.

"Definitely" Caroline agrees

"Do we have to?" Emi groaned

"You don't like parties?" Caroline asks the brunette in shock.

"I do, it's just I've been to so many"

"You haven't been to a Caroline Forbes party" Caroline says firmly.

"Actually I have" Emi laughs "Your ancestor did NOT like me; she said I was too much like a boy"

"Oh, well you haven't been to a Caroline Forbes party: 2011 edition" she says with her hands on her hips and her new shoes now on her feet. "Besides, after nearly being killed twice since you got here, you need a break"

"She's right you know" Ava agrees, laying back "near death experiences tend to make you grouchy" she pokes Emi's cheek and Emi slaps her hand away.

"Bite me" Emi snaps, proving Ava's point.

"See"

Emi rolls her eyes at the two girls again, who are looking at her expectantly.

"Fine" Emi consents.

The girls cheer as she gets off the bed. "I'm getting a snack, you guys want anything?" Emi asks.

Both answer no so she makes her way to the kitchen which is adjacent to the living room. The kitchen is galley style with two countertops on opposing walls. Deciding to make some popcorn she retrieves a bag from the cabinet and pops it into the microwave. She hops onto the granite counter, waiting for the popping to cease when her phone goes off. She gets her phone out of her pocket and looks at it. There is a picture of Stefan flashing on the screen. She answers it, hopping off the counter and opening the microwave.

"Hello?" she answers dryly, opening the popcorn bag in her hand.

"Hey, Emi… I need a favor" He asks immediately.

"Small talk went out the window, huh?" Emi replies, eating some popcorn before putting the rest into a glass bowl.

"I need you to keep Elena busy today…" Stefan starts

"Why?"

"Damon and I are… going on a little trip and we need someone to look out for her while Katherine is still in town."

"No"

"Emi!" Stefan says, sounding frustrated and impatient.

"From what you've told me this girl is a danger magnet. I don't need that" Emi replies, a little pissed off.

"It's just for a day"

"No, I'm not some babysitter Stefan, I wouldn't even be getting paid! Besides, how sad is it you have to call your sister to 'watch' your girlfriend. Get a grip. I'm sure she can survive a day without your broody face"

"Come on Emi, for me. Please?"

"Don't beg it's unbecoming" she says, sighing heavily "besides, I don't like her"

"You don't know her! Look, why don't you get to know her today and then decide" Stefan implores, getting quite desperate.

"She looks and sounds like her wretched ancestor" Emi sneers "What else is there to know?"

"They are very different. If you get to know Elena you will see what I'm talking about"

"What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of helping your big brother out" Stefan says jokily. He hears Emi's silence and says seriously, "Okay what do you want?"

"I'll tell you when you get back, big brother" Emi says sarcastically

"Thank you Emi" Stefan replies.

"Yeah yeah, just bring her over here" she says before they hang up. Sighing, she takes the popcorn into the living room where Caroline is currently talking to Ava about Matt on the couch. Ava had decorated the living room, which was a good size, the walls were covered with numerous paintings, pristine black rugs covered polished hardwood floors, and an array of dark red and gray furniture and crème colored walls.

"He loves me, and I love him but now that I'm like this I don't think it's going to work out" Caroline says sadly. Emi sits in the recliner eating the popcorn in her lap.

"Human and vampire relationships never end well" Ava says shaking her head.

Emi rolls her eyes "how would you know" she asks Ava, with her eyebrows raised

"I read twilight" Ava answers simply.

Both Emi and Caroline burst out laughing.

"Have you ever had a problem with hiding the fact that you're a witch from your boyfriend?" Caroline asks Ava.

"Yeah, when I was younger" she sighs "his name was Andy Watson. He was a jock and he was so fine, we went out for a year before I told him what I was"

"What Happened?"

"He called me a freak and told a just about everyone, then he ran my family out of town" Ava says in a daze. Emi looks at her like 'seriously' and Caroline looks at her worriedly.

"Really?!" Caroline squeaks.

"No, I never told him" Ava says with a smile "I already knew how he would react so I broke up with him" Emi shakes her head.

"What about you Emi?" Caroline asks

"What about me?" she asks, poking around the popcorn bowl.

"You've lived for decades, haven't you had a steady relationship?" Caroline asks, making Emi pause. "How did you make it work?"

"I didn't" Emi finally answers "I eventually realized that we weren't going to work"

"Seriously, you guys aren't helping," Caroline huffs, defeated.

"What did you want me to say, yeah everything will be okay?" Emi asks, popping a kernel in her mouth

"It will be okay until you feel his pulse under your fingertips, or when he cuts his finger in the kitchen sending your bloodlust in a frenzy or when you get too carried away in bed so your fangs come out and pierce his skin" She begins to rant.

"Emi" Ava warns, trying to get her attention.

"Then, you'll have to compel him to forget what just happened, and heal him to get rid of the evidence. Then you realize you can't be with him because he's not like you, so you have to compel him to forget you ever existed in his life" she continues to rant.

"Emi?" Caroline tries to get her attention.

"Only for that to come back and bite you in the ass because a few years later he turned into a freaking werewolf, who's not only still sexy as hell but pissed off because he remembers everything you did and…"

"EMI" the girls shout, cutting her off. Emi sighs, placing the bowl on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asks, concerned.

"Yeah I just…I need some air" she got up; put on her shoes and headed for the door "If my brothers come by tell them I'll be back" she walked out.

She walks down the sidewalk of the neighborhood. The sun is shining dimly from behind a cloud. Emi's phone began the ring. "Hello?" Emi answers. No one responds on the other end. She looks at her screen, then brought the device back to her ear.

"Prank calls, that's demeaning even for you Garrett".

A laugh is heard in on the other end and behind her. "Emilia Salvatore. So you are alive" A familiar voice says.

Emi whips around coming face to face with Katherine; tilting her head, she waits for the older vampire to make a move. Sure enough Katherine rushes at Emi, grabs her by the throat and pulls her into an alley.

"Long time, no speak" Katherine says smirking "the modern look suits you" she gestures to Emi's twist front tank top, teal skinny jeans, and yellow flats. Emi rolls her eyes at the empty compliment. She knows Katherine is always a step ahead, so she wouldn't show herself without a little protection.

"I would say the same but I don't like you" Emi states bluntly, bending two of Katherine's fingers back until she heard a snap. Katherine releases her, cradling her injured hand.

"Where's Garrett?" Emi asks determinedly.

Katherine laughs; shaking out her healed hand. "He's barricaded himself in his basement, didn't know you were friends with a medium." she says shaking the phone in her hand "Imagine my surprise when I learned you were in Mystic Falls looking for me"

"What do you want, Katherine?" Emi asks, impatient and agitated.

"I'm putting your search to an end" Emi laughed at the woman causing her to glare "Look little Salvatore your search is putting a kink in my plan so I suggest you back off"

"And what plan is that?"

"Now Millie I thought you'd have learned by now that asking me questions about my... activities gets you nowhere," Katherine sighs smirking, and before she could blink, Emi had her pinned to an alley wall.

"Do not patronize me" Emi says angrily.

"Aww, did I anger Daddy's little princess?" Katherine mocks, causing Emi to tighten her grip on Katherine's neck.

"I am no longer that little girl you scared in 1864 Katherine" she says darkly, watching the woman's cunning expression turn to a glare. "Do not test me" Emi says seriously. "Now I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. I'm going to let you go, but the next time I catch you I will dig into the recesses of your disgusting mind and retrieve the information I want".

It's Katherine's turn to growl. She didn't take kindly to being threatened so openly and by a younger vampire. She attempts to get free from the girls grip but she couldn't move. As if reading she read her mind Emi smiled, releasing her. Katherine rubbed her sore throat watching Emi carefully as she backed away.

"You little..."

"I know you're looking for the moon stone and I couldn't really care less" Emi says nonchalantly, crossing her arms. "But if your little plan gets in the way of my search, I will rip you apart and put it on display for Klaus to see" she walks away; leaving a wide eyed Katherine in the alley. "I'll be seeing you" she calls over her shoulder before vanishing from her sight.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING**

** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **


	9. Memory Lane Pt2

**OMG You're still with me YAY**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT HAD TO GET IT TOGETHER**

**THANKS TO ** ,RosaliaThorn, Jax8786, ase4ever, foxgirl98, Robotgirl17,  
**FOR PUTTING THIS IS YOUR STORY ALERTS AND TO **foxgirl98**F****OR ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

**Thanks to My beta **badwolf2603** and my reviewer **Carla Krushnic **glad you could join us.**

**TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THE OUTFITS DESCRIBED IN EACH CHAPTER AND THE FACECLAIMS ARE IN MY PROFILE. **

**DISCLAIMER_:_ **_I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES IF I DID KOL WOULD BE ALIVE AND CAUSING ALL TYPES OF HELL_

_HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU_

Emi made her way into the apartment, letting the door slam behind her. Emi heard Damon call out, "Ah, there she is." He exited the kitchen with Ava following behind him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Dearest sister, could you tell your friend that you agreed to watch Elena for the day?"

"What, is she four?" Ava commented, earning an eye roll from Damon.

"I did agree to watch her… so where is she?"

"I'm here" Elena answered, walking into the living room with Stefan trailing behind her. "I just want you to know this wasn't my idea"

"I know" Emi said, taking a seat, "When will you two be back?" Emi asked her two brothers.

"Late" Damon answered, shrugging. "Or early"

"Probably In the morning" Stefan said, smiling at Emi. They then headed out of the door together. Emi and Ava sat on the coach looking at Elena as she stood awkwardly in front of them.

"Are you hungry?" Ava asked "There's some leftover doumbrey in the kitchen"

"Doumbrey?" Elena asked, confused.

"Boiled Dumplings" Ava answered "I forget everyone doesn't know creole" she chuckles

"You're from New Orleans" Elena asks taking a seat in the arm chair

"Not quite," Ava smiles "born in Les Cayes, Haiti and raised in Louisiana"

"Se konsa, anpil kesyon soti nan sa a ti fi." **_{So many questions from this girl} _**Emi mumbles in creole Ava pokes her side.

"One Stop li se kirye." **_{Stop she is curious}_** Ava chides her Emi rolls her eyes

"So Elena, did my brothers tell you Ava here is a witch?" Emi asked, earning a glare from Ava.

"Um yeah, Damon did" Elena mumbled sheepishly.

"Of course he did" Emi said, shaking her head.

"What is with your brother?" Ava asked "I understand that he doesn't know me well enough to trust me, but why is he so suspicious?! it's not like I've given him a reason to be"

"You don't need a reason with Damon" Elena chipped in.

"He wasn't like that when we were human. In fact I was the skeptical one, Damon was more carefree, and Stefan was… pretty much the same"

"Are you part of the Bennett line?" Elena asked Ava, who shook her head.

"No, in fact that line of witches has been feuding with my family for generations"

"Why?" questioned Elena, curious.

"The way my family tells it, a warlock from their family raped a witch from my line and got her pregnant. Their family denied it, but my family killed him anyway." She explained.

"But you invited Bonnie tonight" Elena said, suspicious "Were you going to try to hurt her because of this feud?"

"No! Bonnie is a young witch with great potential I wouldn't hurt her unless she made me"

"Don't you believe your families side of the feud?" Elena queried, still worried about her friend.

"No, because I know the truth" said Ava.

"The truth?"

"They were in love, you know like Romeo and Juliet. Well, apart from the whole dying thing" Ava joked.

"What happened?" asked Elena

"That's a long story" Ava said shaking her head, wanting to change the conversation. "Like how Emi became a vampire" she added. Emi pinched her.

"Ouch!" Ava moaned, rubbing her arm.

"Did Katherine turn you?" enquired Elena, turning to Emi.

"That lifeless whore wishes she did" Emi scoffs "Whenever we were in the same room I would watch her because I just knew she wasn't as innocent as she acted"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject; it's just everyone I know…. Stefan, Damon, Caroline…"

"Speaking of, Caroline, where is she?" wondered Emi.

"She said she would be back, she probably went to see Matt" Ava said, standing up. "Come with me Elena, we're going to make Margaritas. Emi can order a pizza and find a movie to watch. Do you want to invite Bonnie?"

As they left for the kitchen, Emi's phone went off. She looked at the caller ID. A man with a hat covering his face popped up. She answered with a smile on her face.

* * *

**1864**

_At the Salvatore Estate, there was a lot of activity, the servants running all over, trying to do last minute arrangements for tonight's party._

_Emilia made her way to the stables behind the estate. Today was her 16__th__ birthday and per tradition her brothers were taking her down to the falls for a picnic. She wore her favorite green dress with a black riding hat. Her hair was in loose curls down her back. As she walked into the stables a servant was tacking up a horse to a small black carriage._

_"Hello James" she greeted the man he gave her small smile returning the greeting "is everything ready"_

_"Yes ma'am and I have placed the picnic basket in the carriage"_

_"Thank you" she walked up to her all black Thoroughbred "hi Scarlett" the mare neighed as the girl petted her. "Ready to go for a ride"_

_"I was about to ask you the same thing" a voice said making Emilia jump in se facing her smiling brothers_

_"You frightened me" she giggled continuing to pet Scarlett "are you ready to go" she asked they didn't say anything she faced them again they both wore apprehensive expressions "what is it?"_

_They glanced at each other before Damon spoke "Actually do you mind if we postpone" the suggestion made her pause_

_"Just until tomorrow Emi" Stefan spoke this time_

_"We always go to the falls on my birthday its tradition" she said disappointed "why do you want to postpone"_

_"We...we have some business to take care of" Damon lied Emi looked past the two boys they looked behind them at Katherine Pierce who stood at the entrance of the stable _

_"Business huh" she scoffed 'More like pleasure' "I expect to be lied to by father not you two"_

_The boys looked back at their sister who glared "Emi…" it was Stefan who spoke but she cut him off_

_"It's fine" shaking her head "we can go tomorrow"_

_"Are you sure" Damon asked_

_"Yes" she said but in her head she screamed 'no' they both looked relieved they hugged and kissed her cheek before walking out of the stable. Emi huffed angrily she unhooked the carriage and mounted her horse; just because her brothers decided to spend time with that woman didn't mean she had to give up her plans. She grabbed the basket strapped it to the saddle, mounted the horse and with two clucks and a swift kick Scarlett galloped out of the stable. Emi could hear yelling behind her but she ignored it _

_As she came upon a clearing she pulled on the reigns slowing the horse to a light trot. When she got to a tree she got down, and tied the reigns to a tree. _

_"I can't believe they did that" She huffed took the blanket from the basket "can you Scarlett" she asked the horse as she spread it out "Mother started this when I was three" she grabbed the basket taking a few apples out and placing them on the ground for Scarlett to eat "at first it was just her and I but when she died Damon and Stefan decided to take over" she sighed looking out at the scenery. Luckily she was a good ways a way so she could see the lake and the waterfall. "Everything doesn't last forever" _

_The water while calm had so many different hues of blue, reflecting the bright blue sky, near the shore it was pale blue, nearly translucent, as it got deeper it changed from pale blue to deep dark blue,  
the trees on the far side of the lake were mirrored on the water, with it being spring, the leaves were in a vibrant green, and as the lake rippled. She took small bites of a sandwich humming her mother's lullaby as three wild ducklings waddled up to her she smiled tossing a few pieces of bread their way; they gathered the bread and went back into the water._

_"You three stick together" she said sighing sadly_

_"Excuse me" someone said she jumped at the voice whipping her head in the direction it came she saw a well-dressed man with short dark brown hair atop a horse. "To whom are you speaking with" he asked her an emotionless expression set on his face._

_"Um...N...No one" Emi blushed this man was very handsome and she didn't get a bad vibe from him, but her brothers wouldn't want her speaking with strangers. Composing herself "would you like to join me" she asked him politely_

_Cocking an eyebrow "I'm not sure if that's appropriate"_

_"I know it's not but my invitation still stands" she offered smiling he returned the smile climbing down from his horse and tying it to the tree._

_Emi returned to sitting on the blanket and the man joined her "I'm Emilia Salvatore by the way" she said offering him a hand, he shook it._

_"Elijah Smith"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Good Morrow Milord, How farest thou?" she said in her best Elizabethan tone

"Emilia" a strong male voice spoke on the other end

"You're no fun Elijah" she said crossing her legs "Do you know how worried I've been…" she said with false emotion "I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere…"

"I thought the same of you when you haven't replied to any of my messages"

"Sorry about that I've been very busy near death experiences and all"

"Mind explaining" Elijah asked

She told him everything that happened since she's been in Mystic Falls from the gilbert device to her encounter with Katherine. Elijah was surprised; he knew her going back to her birthplace was a longshot in her search and didn't expect her to come up with anything but she has dealt with a lot in the past few days including finding Katherine Pierce.

"So Katherine is in Mystic Falls"

"Yep"

"She hasn't come across the moonstone yet" Elijah stated

"Or she has but she can't get to it" she suggested Elijah hummed considering the thought "don't worry I'll keep an eye on her she won't make a move without my knowing"

"Of course she won't" he said in a teasing manner "you are after all 'all knowing'"

"Are you teasing me Elijah" she chuckled "and here I thought you were all work and no play"

"Margaritas are ready" Ava said carrying two glasses full of orange slush Elena not far behind with two glasses also

"I'll keep you updated" she said before hanging up, "Sherlock Holmes anyone"

They were well into the second movie and halfway through the box of pizza each girl had fallen asleep. Elena was lying on the couch; Ava had her legs propped up on the coffee table with her arm cradling her head; Emi lay cradled in the armchair her arms wrapped around her torso.

* * *

**1864**

_"What are you doing" she asked, her eyes widening with fear._

_"You could be in transition," he said. Emi picked herself off the ground and backed away from him._

_"Isaiah listen to me, don't you think if I was in transition I would've tried to kill you by now?"_

_"You're just waiting for the perfect opportunity!" he put his finger on the trigger "but I'm not going to let you get it" and then he fired._

_Emi stumbled back falling at the sound squeezing her eyes shut. She waited for the pain that was sure to come but nothing. Opening her eyes slowly she saw someone standing in the same place Isaiah once stood. Releasing a breath she was holding she searched her body for a wound but found none. Getting to her feet "Thank you" she said quietly the figure turned around slowly "Damon" she said in barely a whisper "Damon" she ran to her brother embracing him_

_"I was so scared…Stefan…Stefan killed father"_

_"What" he asked shocked pushing her away but keeping a firm grip on her shoulders_

_"I walked in on him … his body… Stefan told me it was dangerous then Isaiah busted in, he shot Stefan…He dragged me into the woods saying you two were dead once you entered Katherine's bed " She stopped looking at Damon "I loved him Damon and he…he tried to kill me"_

_She paused noticing he hadn't hugged her back pulling away from him so she can see his face "what's wrong"_

_"You have to stay away from me Emilia"_

_"What why"_

_"Y….you hurt yourself" he said she looked at him confused then looked down at her hand "it's not safe to be near me anymore"_

_"It's nothing" she said shaking her head "Damon"_

_He sighed knowing that lying to his sister was pointless especially after everything that has happened "do you remember the stories I told you when you were younger" she nods_

_"Well they are very real"_

_"I know…"she says_

_"You know" he asks disbelievingly "how"_

_"I've seen Anna feed before…" she told him before realizing something "you're a… vampire"_

_"It's not safe for you here and I don't… I can't protect you"_

_"Damon..."_

_"I want you to forget everything that has happened. I want you to run don't stop don't look back run until you are safe and away from Mystic falls." he compelled her as he let her go she ran as fast as she could. _

_She ran and ran until she fell rolling down a hill and hitting her head knocking her out cold._

* * *

_When she awoke her mind was fuzzy, the sunlight bathed her skin as she lay on her side. She closed her eyes trying to remember what happened, thoughts bit at her brain, forbidding her to go back to sleep. She looked around. The last fragments of a dream chased away by the realization that she wasn't in her room. _

_The bright sunlight cuts the room in half and dust-motes dance in the wall of light. She pushes the duvet away from her...in the most horrible manner her head hurt, her muscles were tight. She went to speak but her through was dry. Her eyes darted around the room looking for something familiar but alas she was confused. The room was big and sparsely decorated room. She sat up slowly making the tightness in her muscles more prominent. Once she was in the sitting position the door opened revealing an elderly woman with a tub and rag. She notices Emi is awake and a small smile spreads across her aged face._

_"Thought we lost you" she says with a heavy English accent setting the bowl on a table not far from the bed "I have to tell the master when he returns"_

_"Where…?" Emi croaks her throat dry from lack of use, she rubs her neck soothing the ache trying to remember what happened, but nothing comes to mind._

_"Your throat is dry" the lady said handing the girl a cup of water which she gladly drank tasting a hint of lemon. "I'm not surprised you've been out for nearly four weeks" this makes Emi choke coughing the lady pats her back gently "probably should've told you that when you were done drinking" she takes the cup and sits it on the bedside table._

_"Where am I?" Emi asks wiping her mouth_

_"Athens Manor in Manchester England"_

_"En…England" Emi was in complete shock wondering how in the world she got to England. Last thing she remembered was going to sleep and that's it. "Who brought me here?"_

_"Master Mikaelson he says you are a close friend" she says "he told me to make sure you are well taken care of while he is away"_

_"Mikaelson, I don't know any Mikaelson's"_

_"Well he also goes by..." she says but is cut off by a male voice. They both turn to look at the well-dressed man standing in the doorway_

_"Smith" Elijah says from the doorway_

_"Elijah" she says confused_

* * *

**End Flashback **

Emi woke up to a loud banging at her the door, looking over at the couch she noticed Elena and Ava had left probably gone to bed, Ava put silencing barriers over each room minus the living room just in case either of them had a male visitor over. The banging continued as Emi got up slowly making her way to the door.

"I'm coming" she shouted but the banging continued. Yanking open the door she barely got 'what' out before her neck was snapped and the world turned dark.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING**

** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **


End file.
